


Research

by SculptorOfBeginnings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, The Talk, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SculptorOfBeginnings/pseuds/SculptorOfBeginnings
Summary: Sam is enjoying the day doing some quiet research until Jack finds a very interesting book…





	Research

It was a rare moment of quiet in the bunker. Dean had gone on a grocery run, and Cass was off running some angelic errand, leaving Sam and Jack happily reading in the library. It never ceased to amaze Sam how eagerly Jack dove into the research part of the job, gobbling up volumes of text in a quarter of the time it would take a normal human.

No subject was left untouched by the Nephilim, he indiscriminately absorbed everything from old farming almanacs to vampire dissection logs. He made it through over half of the Men of Letters library in just over a week. Today, his head was buried in a thick volume Sam hadn’t caught the name of. The hunter peeked over the top of his own book every so often, always seeing the same determined expression on the boy’s face.

On his third peek, Sam noticed Jack’s expression had changed. Jack’s eyes were still glued to the page, but his eyes held a look of confusion instead of the normal curiosity.

“What’cha reading there, Jack?” Sam’s voice cut through the silence, making the Nephilim look over to him.

“It’s called The Kamasutra.”

Sam’s face blanched, awkwardness suddenly clogging his throat in a way Jack would never understand.

“Oh..Uh…” The hunter cleared his throat and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as he thought about how to approach this topic he so sorely wished he didn’t have to.

“It’s a book about sex.” Jack’s deadpan statement didn’t help the blush slowly creeping up Sam’s cheeks.

“Yeah, Jack I know.”

“Do you know a lot about sex?”

“I uh… Wow… um…”

“Are you ok, Sam?”

“Yeah, I just…I dunno,” Sam chuckled nervously, trying to gather his thoughts.

“There are many strange positions in this book…Have you done them all?” Giving a half-angel half-human man-child  the sex talk was not something he’d planned to do with his day, but with everyone gone it seemed the responsibility was now his.

“I guess I do…know a lot about sex, I mean, but it’s not really…”

“Is this topic making you uncomfortable?” Jack’s head quirked to the side and he looked so much like Castiel in that moment Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“What? No…I mean…A little, it’s just… I don’t think I expected to be the one to give you the birds and the bees talk.”

“I like birds and bees, but what do they have to do with sex?”

“What? No it’s just a figure of speech, Jack.”

Jack’s smile was the picture of innocence as he happily pronounced,

“If you’re uncomfortable talking about this I can just pull it from your mind!”

“What? Jack no!” Sam tried to call out, but it was too late. He felt the presence of the Nephilim in his head, lightly sifting through until he found Sam’s most recent memory of a sexual encounter.

## ___

_“Oh fuck, Daddy yes!” Sam’s hands were wrapped tightly into the brunette’s pigtails as he used them to pound ruthlessly into her from behind._

_“You take Daddy’s thick cock so well. Baby likes it when Daddy’s rough, doesn’t she?” Her answer was nothing more than a lusty garble around the pacifier in her mouth as Sam smacked her ass, leaving a large, bright red handprint on top of the bruises he’d already made._

## ___

Sam pushed Jack out as quickly as he could, but the damage was done. Everything healthy he could have said about sex was obviously out the window as Jack’s expression laced with confusion. Sam dropped his head into his hands.

Just then, the screech of the bunker door opening signified Dean was home.

“Jack can we not…”

“Sam, you were having intercourse with that girl.”

“Woah, what did I just walk in on?” Dean asked, setting a six pack in front of Sam. He waited expectantly as Sam only sunk lower in his chair.

A ‘whoosh’ suddenly filled the air as Castiel appeared behind Jack, immediately taking an interest in what his adopted son was reading.

“Oh, you’re learning about sex today. I should say the Kamasutra would be much more educational than the pizza man.”

“Sam,” Jack continued, ignoring the audience they suddenly had, “that girl wasn’t young enough to be your daughter…”

“The Kama Sutra? What the hell Sam?” Dean’s voice couldn’t cut through the embarrassment Sam felt as Jack kept pushing, unaware of the effect his questions were having.

“I thought pacifiers were for infants?”

“A _what_? Sam what have you been teaching Jack?” came Castiel’s suddenly parental reply.

A sex talk and mental invasion by a Nephilim were not how today was supposed to have gone for Sam. _At all._

Sam could feel Dean shaking from holding back laughter beside him, and it only made his face flush more under his hands.

_Today was supposed to just be research._

“Sam,” asked Jack again, “Why was she calling you 'Daddy’?”


End file.
